


Были бы крылья

by Marwen



Category: Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marwen/pseuds/Marwen
Summary: Какой же заключенный не мечтает о побеге?





	1. Chapter 1

Охранники смотрели на другой берег, на Токио. Над городом снова летели самолеты, слышался шум взрывов, густой пеленой висел дым. Они, казалось, совсем забыли о заключенных, которые тоже смотрели на самолеты – но не с отчаянием, а с надеждой. 

Это было прекрасное зрелище, но слишком далекое. Самолеты казались всего лишь огромными птицами, такими прекрасными, но недоступными. Как альбатросы когда-то парившие в вышине над их плотом. Впрочем, несколько глупых птиц приземлилось на плот, за что и поплатились жизнью. 

Вспомнив об альбатросах, плоте, море, Луи перевел взгляд с далекого неба на близкую воду и вдруг заметил такое, от чего забыл даже о самолетах. Смотрел несколько мгновений, потом метнул взгляд на охранников – все еще смотрят на город, потом еще раз посмотрел туда, вниз… Ладно, хватит, завтра они все равно придут сюда снова.

Охранники наконец вспомнили о своих обязанностях. Заорали на японском, резкими, гортанными голосами, жестами показывая, что пора идти обратно. Один из пленных немного замешкался, его огрели палкой по спине. Другой не позаботился стереть улыбку с лица, смотря на японцев – и ему тоже досталось. 

\- Ишь, злятся, - тихо сказал Луи Тинкеру, вместе с которым они несли одну бочку. – Понимают, что недолго осталось. 

\- А нам, может, и того меньше осталось, - мрачно ответил Тинкер. Выпирающие ребра ходили ходуном под тонкой кожей, он тяжело дышал. 

Они оставили бочку сбоку от уборной и отправились умываться. Луи яростно тер руки, лицо, шею, ему казалось, что запах дерьма въелся в него навеки и никогда не оставит. Даже когда прозвенел гонг – время ужина – он все еще умывался, пока Тинкер не взял его за руку и чуть не силой повел к столам, где раздавали еду. 

С ужином они управились быстро – немного времени надо, чтобы съесть по шарику риса, до отбоя было еще с полчаса, и в это время заключенным разрешалось провести на улице. Луи метнул взгляд на окно Птицы – тот торчал там, перебирая какие-то бумаги, и, шепнув другу: «Идем», повел его подальше, в тень барака, где не было ни пленных, ни охраны.

\- Эй, Луи, ты чего? – Тинкер, глядя на таинственное лицо друга.

\- Слушай, Тинк, - Луи еще раз оглянулся – никого рядом не было, но говорил едва слышным шепотом. – Ты бы хотел… бежать отсюда?

\- Спрашиваешь! Конечно, хотел бы, - Тинкер тоже зашептал, слишком опасное дело. Наказание за попытку побега им объявили сразу по прибытии в лагерь – расстрел. 

\- Только как бежать-то? Мы на острове – не забыл еще? Да и куда отсюда добежишь – на еще один остров, побольше? – Тинкер хмыкнул.

\- Ты мне для начала вот что скажи, - ответил Луи, не обращая внимания на возражения. – Ты же у нас пилот, так? Сможешь повести японский самолет?

\- Были бы крылья, - глаза у Тинкера загорелись. Он скучал по небу, по свободе полета. 

\- Так вот, - быстро зашептал Луи. – Когда меня возили в Токио – ну, на радио – глаза не завязывали. Наверное, были уверены, что я соглашусь, - он коротко хмыкнул. – Я все подробно рассмотрел по дороге. Тут, недалеко от побережья, есть аэродром. Небольшой, но самолеты имеются, я их точно видел. Парочку Зеро и бомбардировщик, как наш В-25. И вот я тут подумал… если пробраться туда и угнать самолет?

\- Ого, - только и сказал Тинкер. – Ты, Луи, на мелочи не размениваешься. Победить – так на Олимпиаде, угнать – так сразу самолет. Их же охраняют. 

\- Ну и что теперь, сидеть здесь еще пару лет? – возразил Луи. – Мы же тут просто с голоду сдохнем. Бежать надо, пока еще силы есть. 

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал Тинкер, потихоньку загораясь идеей. – А как нам отсюда выбраться? Мы же на острове. Доплыть – не доплывем, сил не хватит. А дорогу охраняют так, что мышь не проскочит. 

\- А вот для этого я сегодня кое-что нашел, - Луи похлопал друга по плечу. – Знаешь что я сегодня видел у берега? Лодку!

\- Ло-одку? – Тинкер распахнул от удивления глаза, потом пришел в восторг. – Лодку! Это да, Луи, это уже кое-что. 

\- Лодка маленькая, рыбацкая, я, вроде, даже удочки видел. Наверное, кто-то из япошек балуется рыбной ловлей в свободное время – да и то сказать, с едой даже у них негусто. Но да все равно. Хоть лодка, хоть плот, хоть доска какая… Переплыть на тот берег хватит. 

\- Отлично, - Тинкер оглянулся, было уже совсем темно. – Нам только мелочь осталась – выбраться отсюда. 

Луи огляделся тоже. Да, это было не так просто. Поверх высокого забора было натянуто несколько рядов колючей проволоки. Через каждые пятьдесят метров стояла вышка, на которой сидел часовой с пулеметом. Ночью весь периметр лагеря заливал свет из прожекторов. 

\- Как-нибудь, - сказал он, вспомнив, как лазал через забор в летной школе. Там проволоки не было, но один раз его все равно поймали и запретили покидать школу два следующих выходных. Он вздохнул. – Как-нибудь.

Прозвенел гонг. Отбой. Следовало идти в барак, если кого видели за пределами барака через десять минут после гонга, то могли избить или поставить в стойку на целую ночь. Двое друзей отправились к своему бараку. Теперь о побеге говорить было опасно, и Луи решил выбрать другую тему.

\- Слушай, Тинк, я рассказывал тебе, какую шуточку один раз сыграл с нашими пилотами, которые постоянно таскали у меня жвачку?

\- Конечно, рассказывал! – Тинкер широко улыбнулся. – Но я послушаю еще раз. 

\- Так вот, Фил и Кап постоянно подходили ко мне и нагло лезли в карманы в поисках жвачки. Один раз забрали себе по две пачке, а мне оставили одну. Это уже была наглость! Перед одним вылетом я подменил жвачку Ригли на жвачку со слабительным…

Когда Луи дошел до описания того, как второй пилот, Кап, использовав все «туалетные мешки», крикнул стрелкам: «Держите меня!» и высунул голый зад в нижний иллюминатор, Тинкер, не выдержав, громко захохотал. За ним засмеялся и Луи. 

\- Стоять! 

Они так увлеклись разговором, что не заметили Птицу, который вырос перед ними как будто из-под земли. Смех немедленно прекратился, оба друга замерли. Убежать бы, пока японец не разглядел их лица, да смысла нет – догонит. Еще и пуще обозлится.

\- И кто же это у нас тут так веселится? 

Они стояли в полутьме, и Птице пришлось потратить несколько секунд, чтобы вглядеться в лица. Наконец он расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

\- А-а-а, - узнав Луи, он говорил довольно, будто увидел какое-то особо любимое лакомство, - а-а-а, конечно, это ты, приятель! А ну иди-ка сюда. 

Птица толкнул Луи в спину в сторону светового круга от фонаря. Луи подчинился молча, не пытаясь возразить. Бессмысленно. Он на несколько веселых минут забыл о Птице и тот, конечно, не преминул появиться. Все как всегда.

\- Стой! Смирно! 

Луи в круге света вытянулся по стойке смирно, молчал, опустив глаза. Только скрипнул зубами. 

\- Та-а-ак! – Птица обошел вокруг него, похлопывая неизменной палкой себя по руке, остановился, глядя Луи в лицо. – А теперь скажи, над чем вы там смеялись? Ну? 

Луи молчал. Он не собирался разговаривать с Птицей. Вообще. Никогда. Даже под угрозой избиения. Впрочем, тот бы его все равно избил. Ему это слишком нравилось. А повод он бы и так придумал.

\- Ну, чего молчишь? – Птица ткнул Луи палкой в грудь. – Расскажи, посмеемся вместе. 

Луи глубоко дышал, сердце колотилось в груди. Он сжал кулаки.

Птица заметил это и взгляд его стал наливаться злобой. 

\- Не хочешь говорить? – в конце фразы он слегка взвизгнул, изо рта полетела слюна. – Не хочешь?

Сначала Луи досталось несколько тяжелых оплеух, от чего его голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Из разбитой губы потекла ниточка крови. 

Это как будто подстегнуло Птицу. Теперь он использовал палку. Удары сыпались на плечи и шею пленного, один удар пришелся по левому уху. Тут Луи как ни старался удержаться на ногах, осел на землю. В голове у него звенело, звуки слышались будто через слой ваты.

\- Молчишь? Да? Молчишь? – Птица кричал, визжа и брызгая слюной.

Он не давал Луи подняться, то нанося удары палкой ему по спине и голове, то пиная ногами – в грудь, в живот. Луи вжал лицо в землю, закрыв его рукой, чтобы уберечь от ударов. Он старался не кричать, не доставить Птице удовольствия слышать его стоны. Только иногда у него вырывался короткий вскрик, когда боль становилась нестерпимой. 

\- Ничтожество! Ничтожество! – вопил Птица. Он остановился, тяжело дыша. Лицо его дышало злобой, но было в нем и какое-то странное довольство. Он упер палку в землю и несколько секунд смотрел на корчащегося у его ног человека. Потом пнул его напоследок в живот, развернулся и пошел прочь. 

Тинкер все это время стоял неподалеку, скрытый тенью от стены барака. Он мог бы уйти – Птица, кажется, совсем забыл о нем – но не хотел бросать Луи. Когда Птица ушел, он огляделся по сторонам – никого не было, все пленные, видя ярость Птицы, постарались уйти подальше, и подошел к другу.

Правая рука Луи загребала пыль с земли, левой он продолжал закрывать лицо. Тинкер присел рядом, осторожно отвел руку Луи от лица. 

\- Он ушел, - тихо сказал Тинкер. – Встать сможешь?

\- М-м-м, - Луи замычал от боли, шевелясь. – Хорошо… Попробую. 

Поднимаясь, он сплюнул на землю кровью. Тинкер помогал ему, стараясь не причинить боли.

\- Идем, - хрипло сказал Луи. 

Тинкеру пришлось вести его, закинув руку к себе на плечи – ноги Луи еще заплетались. Медленно они двинулись к бараку. 

\- Да, нам нужно бежать, - тихо сказал Тинкер. – Иначе он убьет тебя.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Билл Харрис - в фильме не назван по имени (но есть в титрах), пленный, рисовавший военные карты и избитый за это. 
> 
> "Шотландцы" здесь - британские солдаты шотландских полков, попавшие в плен при падении Сингапура в феврале 1942 года.

На следующее утро Луи смог подняться сам и отправился в лазарет. Врач сказал, что переломов нет, и отправил его обратно, не освобождая от работы. Пошатываясь, кривясь от боли в ушибах на спине и плечах, Луи так и продолжал носить бочки с дерьмом. Его мутило от слабости и запаха, но он снова, тайком от охраны, глядел на лодку. Она была на том же самом месте. Весел не было видно, но с этим можно было что-то придумать. 

Вечером они с Тинкером уединились в дальнем углу барака, делая вид, что просто играют в карты. 

\- Я тут подумал, - Луи сделал свой ход, даже не глядя, что бросает, - и решил: нам нужен третий. Одному – плохо, вдвоем – лучше. Трое – идеально. Когда мы плыли на плоту втроем, мы это прочувствовали. 

\- Согласен, - Тинкер тоже кинул засалившуюся карту. – Осталось выбрать. 

\- Он не должен быть слабым или глупым… - Луи начал размышлять вслух. 

\- Не должен быть болтливым или трусливым… - подхватил Тинкер. 

\- Должен быть решительным, но не слишком самоуверенным, - добавил Луи. 

\- Эй, а ты сам-то не слишком самоуверен? – Тинкер с улыбкой хлопнул друга по руке.

\- В самый раз, - серьезно ответил Луи. 

\- Вот кто подошел бы лучше всех – капитан Фицджеральд, - Тинкер посмотрел туда, где на своем месте сидел Фицджеральд, делая какие-то пометки в маленькой книжице. 

\- Только он не пойдет никуда, - сказал Луи, глядя туда же. – Не бросит здесь никого, даже если останется хоть один человек. 

\- Верно, - вздохнул Тинкер. - Тогда… - он обвел взглядом барак, останавливаясь то на одном, то на другом, - я бы взял Билла Харриса.

\- Билла? – Луи посмотрел туда, где Билл сидел, закутавшись в одеяло, и разговаривал с двумя соседями. – Билл – парень отличный, только достаточно ли он оправился? Как его тогда отделали… - он поморщился, вспоминая отвратительные звуки ударов. 

\- Думаю, ему сейчас не хуже, чем тебе, - заметил Тинкер. – Ты себя бы сейчас видел… 

\- Не самое приятное зрелище, полагаю, - усмехнулся Луи, - спасибо нашей Птичке… Но за меня не беспокойся, все будет хорошо. И не такое я уже переживал. Те двести двадцать ударов похуже были. 

\- Извини за тот удар, - Тинкер выглядел виноватым.

\- Да ладно уже, не извиняйся, не ты в этом виноват, - Луи только махнул рукой. – Если бы вы не согласились, он бы Билла совсем прикончил. А так – он жив, да и я тоже.

\- Билл еще и японский знает! – заметил Тинкер. – Это нам как раз нужно, я тут только считать выучился. 

\- Ты прав, - согласился Луи, - это поможет. Жаль, на японца он точно не похож. 

\- Мы будто похожи на эти обезьяньи морды, - фыркнул Тинкер. 

\- Главное – рост, - продолжал Луи. – Ничем не скроешь и темнота не поможет. Эх, ради побега я бы даже с Птицей шкурой поменялся – на время, конечно. 

\- Да, тут уж ничего не поделаешь… - заключил Тинкер и спросил: - Так, ну что решаем – Билл? 

\- Билл, - кивнул Луи. – Я с ним завтра поговорю. 

На следующий день они сидели уже втроем. Билл кутался в одеяло, его знобило, но он был преисполнен решимости.

\- Конечно, я хочу сбежать отсюда! – горячо говорил он. – Даже если бы меня дома расстрел ждал, я бы сказал: стреляйте, лучше уж вы, чем япошки!

\- Ну-ну, - улыбнулся Луи, - никто тебя стрелять не собирается, может, даже орден дадут. Мы будем рассказывать, как ты геройски себя здесь вел. Твои карты здорово нас поддерживали. 

\- Сбегал я уже от них однажды, - продолжал Билл, - но вот жаль, здесь вам не Филиппины, партизан не сыщешь, от местных помощи ждать нечего, для них мы – враги. 

\- Да, надеяться можно только на самих себя, - кивнул Луи, - но трое – это уже немало. Мы втроем, считай, океан переплыли. 

\- Ну ладно, - вступил в разговор Тинкер, - надо с чего-то начинать. Как мы отсюда вообще выберемся?

\- Я тут подумал, - сказал Луи, - лучше всего, если они на что-то отвлекутся. Например, на пожар. 

\- Спичек нет, - ответил Тинкер. 

\- Не проблема, - Луи усмехнулся, - я и без спичек костер разведу. Были бы шнурки. 

\- А, помню, ты так делал, тогда, в карантине, - кивнул Тинкер. – Только вряд ли на один костер сбегутся все охранники.

\- Надо поджечь что-нибудь важное, - задумчиво сказал Луи.

\- Птице задницу, - предложил Билл и все трое тихо засмеялись. 

\- Это бы неплохо, - сказал Луи, - только до него так просто не доберешься. Сторожится, понимает, что хорошего от нас ему ждать нечего. 

\- Задницу не задницу, а его кабинет поджечь, может? Эх, одну бы мою бомбу на это чертово местечко! – мечтательно произнес Луи.

\- Чтобы нас вместе с япошками на клочки разнесло? – хмыкнул Тинкер. – Спасибо, Луи, не надо! 

\- Ладно, хватит мечтать, лучше еще подумаем, - предложил Луи, но как они ни обсуждали, ничего другого придумать не смогли. 

\- Ну ладно, пока так, - подвел Луи итог. – Я вот что еще подумал… если к самолетам подобраться не удастся, может, проберемся в порт и украдем катер? 

\- И что, ты хочешь на катере пробраться к нашим? – недоверчиво спросил Билл.

\- А что? – пожал Луи плечами. – Наши уже близко, на Маршалловых островах. А я ведь рассказывал, как я сюда добрался? То есть не сюда, а на острова как раз. Две тысячи миль на резиновом плоту! Без еды и воды. О, прямо заголовок для газеты… И я еще прочитаю эту статью, попомните мои слова, ребята! – глаза Луи сверкнули.

Оба его товарища кивнули. 

\- А большой катер – это не плот, - продолжал Луи. – Если еще еды запасти – и вовсе ничего невозможного. 

Тинкер пожал плечами.

\- Может, и неплохая идея, хотя я голосую за самолет. 

\- Давайте выберемся отсюда и посмотрим, - предложил Билл и все трое согласились. 

\- Жратву еще добыть надо, - угрюмо сказал Тинкер. – Она бы нам и здесь не помешала.

\- Но сделать это все равно придется, если уж мы решились, - Луи обвел взглядом товарищей и те согласно кивнули. – Слыхал я, что у шотландцев так много сахара, что они платят им за стирку. Пойду, наймусь к ним прачкой. 

\- Я тоже, - сказал Тинкер.

\- А я попробую риса раздобыть, - предложил Харрис. – Знаю, где можно подобраться к одному мешку. 

\- Осторожнее там только, - предостерег его Луи. – Не хватало нам, чтобы тебя снова избили.

\- Эх, кому и надо здесь поберечься, так тебе, Луи, - заметил Харрис. – Слишком Птица тебя любит, чтобы просто так отпустить.

\- Не собираюсь я спрашивать у этого сукина сына, хочет он меня отпускать или нет, - мрачно ответил Луи. 

Вечером следующего дня Луи сидел на корточках у большого цементного бассейна, где пленные мыли ноги и стирали одежду – стирать у рукомойников запрещалось, чтобы расход воды был не таким большим. Воду тут меняли редко и, грязная, застоявшаяся, она изрядно воняла. Хотя сейчас, в конце осени, вонь была меньше, чем в разгар лета, но все же здесь было куда грязнее, чем в самом бедном доме Торранса.

Луи не привык унывать и жаловаться на жизнь, но здесь не грех было пожаловаться и святому. Он приложил столько усилий, чтобы не голодать, выбраться из бедности, стать кем-то значимым, известным и… и что же? Да, он многого достиг, но все это пошло прахом. Стань он нищим бродягой, как ему предрекали в детстве – у него не было бы еды, но была бы свобода. И даже попади он в тюрьму – у себя на родине – с ним могли бы обращаться сурово, но все же не как с бесправным животным, которое можно безнаказанно мучить или даже убить. Какая-то злая ирония судьбы – а ведь его называли «Счастливчик Луи» и он раньше часто думал, что не зря! Теперь же сомневался в своей удаче. 

Но нет, нельзя же совсем пасть духом! Его удача поможет им бежать и не надо в этом сомневаться, иначе лучше окунуть голову в эту грязную воду и не поднимать больше. 

Мыло у Луи было крохотное, но совсем не похожее на лагерное, серое и вонючее. Этот кусочек был белым и пах чем-то приятным, вроде бы лавандой. Интересно, где шотландцы его взяли? Впрочем, ничего удивительного, на сортировочной почтовой станции, где работала их бригада, перегружая посылки с поездов на склады и наоборот, можно было – при должной ловкости и осторожности – разжиться чем угодно. Иногда попадались и бутылки алкоголя. Бутылки было нелегко пронести в лагерь, поэтому их обычно выпивали на месте, а потом товарищи подпирали плечами пьяного на поверке, делая вид, что он шатается от слабости и пресекая попытки петь. 

Да, мыло совсем не подходило к грязным носкам и майкам, которые стирал Луи. Наверное, его вытащили из посылки какой-нибудь женщины. Луи представил себе, что это молодая красивая японка, одна из тех, что он видел на улицах или в кафе Токио. Одетая и причесанная по-европейски, с немного кукольным лицом, маленькими ножками, белой кожей, пахнущая сладкими цветами…

Голова у Луи от этих мыслей закружилась, он едва видел грязную воду и песок под ногами, как вдруг на его плечи и шею обрушился страшный удар. Он рухнул лицом прямо в воду, от неожиданности хлебнув изрядную порцию. Он только хотел подняться, как ему в шею вцепилась сильная рука, принуждая нырнуть еще глубже. Руками он уперся в край бассейна, но выбраться был не в силах. 

Он тонул, захлебывался грязной, отвратительной на вкус водой. Подбородок его больно ударился о цементный край, но боль была сущей чепухой по сравнению с тем, что он не мог вздохнуть.

Сознание мутилось, ему казалось, что он снова в тонущем самолете, придавленный пулеметной треногой, опутанный проволокой, захлебывающийся, умирающий…

Когда он уже почти смирился с неизбежной гибелью новорожденного котенка в ведре, его голову за волосы вытянули на поверхность.

Он отплевывался от воды, судорожно вдыхая ставший таким сладким и драгоценным воздух, но не успел отдышаться, как его снова окунули в воду. 

Из последних сил он попытался подняться, но в спину ему уперлось жесткое колено, и сопротивление стало окончательно бесполезным. 

Ему позволяли на несколько секунд вынырнуть и топили снова, и снова, и снова, сколько раз – его помутившийся разум не мог сосчитать и запомнить. 

Когда перед его глазами поплыли красные круги, а пальцы лишь слабо скребли по цементу, его вытащили из бассейна и швырнули на землю. Он едва снова не захлебнулся остатками воды, с трудом перевернулся на бок и выплюнул воду, потом, содрогаясь, изверг все, что попало в легкие и желудок. 

Он услышал знакомый смех и, едва открыв глаза, увидел до отвращения знакомое лицо. Птица довольно хохотал и что-то говорил по-японски.

\- Мокрый американский пес, - теперь Птица перешел на английский. – Ты грязный, тебя следовало помыть. Хочешь еще водички? Хочешь поплавать?

Он не смог скрыть ужаса, мелькнувшего в глазах, и Птица довольно осклабился.

\- Когда-нибудь я утоплю тебя, - пообещал Птица и, кинув последний взгляд на испуганное лицо жертвы, отвернулся и ушел, похлопывая по плечу палкой. 

\- Ненавижу, - кулаки Луи бессильно сжимались, - ненавижу…


	3. Chapter 3

\- От Птицы надо избавиться, - твердо сказал Тинкер. Они с Харрисом сначала в удивлении смотрели на мокрого, всклокоченного Луи, вернувшегося в барак, а потом с сочувствием выслушали его рассказ. 

\- Бог знает, как я об этом мечтаю с самой первой минуты, - все еще вздрагивая от пережитого страха ответил ему Луи. – Но как это сделать?

\- Пришибить эту сволочь, - Харрис придвинулся ближе, все трое забились в самый дальний угол барака и говорили шепотом. 

\- Интересно только как, - мрачно спросил Луи, - с голыми руками на него броситься?

\- Да, так ничего не выйдет, - кивнул Тинкер, - или изобьет, или вообще застрелит.

\- Выбор у меня – хуже не придумаешь, - с горечью сказал Луи, - буду сопротивляться – застрелит как собаку, не буду – утопит как щенка. 

\- А что, если… - Тинкер в раздумье постукивал пальцами по колену, - что если отравить его?

\- Чем? – удивленно спросил Харрис. – У тебя что, отрава есть?

\- У меня нет, - ответил Тинкер. – Но есть же у врачей всякие лекарства. Например, морфий. Я читал, что от большой дозы морфия и помереть можно. 

\- Это так, - подтвердил Луи. – Я читал как-то в газете, что одна актриса отравилась морфием. Да и на курсах по медпомощи нас об этом предупреждали.

\- Пойдем завтра утром, поговорим с доктором Уитфилдом, - предложил Тинкер. – У тебя, Луи, вид такой, что визит к врачу не удивит никого. 

\- В Штатах, я думаю, нас всех бы распихали по больницам, - усмехнулся Луи. – А здесь этот врач-япошка смотрит на градусник и говорит «на работу» - а на градуснике сто три градуса*. Но я не знаю насчет Уитфилда…

\- Он не донесет, - сказал Харрис.

\- Да я не об этом, - махнул рукой Луи. – Согласится ли? Он же мухи не обидит. 

Его товарищи кивнули. Было хорошо известно, что Ричард Уитфилд, военный врач-англичанин в чине майора, попавший в плен при сдаче Сингапура, ухаживал за больными с такой добротой и терпением, будто был их родной матерью. Лечил он и японцев и никто никогда не слышал, чтобы он причинил хоть одному больному вред. 

Лазаретом в лагере заправлял врач-японец по фамилии Окава, но он был ленивым и некомпетентным. Сначала он был армейским врачом, но из армии его выгнали за злоупотребление спиртным и наркотиками. Для военнопленных же, как считали японские власти, и такой врач сойдет. К счастью, в лагере оказался и доктор Уитфилд, он, в основном, и осматривал больных и занимался лечением. Окава только подписывал освобождения от работы, что делал крайне неохотно. Еще иногда, начитавшись японских медицинских журналов, он воображал себя великим ученым и проводил на пленных разные медицинские эксперименты, которые ни к каким результатам, кроме мучений подопытных, обычно не приводили. Излишне говорить, что визита к нему все заключенные боялись как огня. 

Уитфилд был немолодым мужчиной лет пятидесяти, с седыми волосами и серыми глазами. До плена он был толстым, что немало ему мешало, но теперь, как и все обитатели лагеря, потерял изрядную часть веса. Кожа его обвисла складками, в ремне, который раньше едва застегивался, приходилось проделывать все новые дыры. Иногда он подшучивал над собой, говоря, что японцы – его спасители и благодетели, потому что при той приятной жизни, что он вел в Сингапуре, он ни за что бы не похудел, а такой вес грозил апоплексическим ударом и иными бедами, особенно в жарком тропическом климате. Уитфилд даже подал прошение о переводе в Британию, но началась война и спутала все карты. 

Луи с Тинкером зашли к врачу вдвоем, это никого особо не удивляло, так делали, если товарищу была нужна помощь. Окавы в лазарете не было, вчера офицеры из охраны устроили вечеринку, и он изрядно перебрал. 

Уитфилд осмотрел Луи и сказал, что ушибы заживают хорошо. Вчерашнее же происшествие, о котором врач выслушал с мрачным лицом, не оставило особых последствий. 

\- А для этого места ты и вовсе здоров, - сказал Уитфилд, - освобождения от работы, во всяком случае, ждать не стоит. 

Он повернулся к своему столу, ожидая, что посетители уйдут, но те стояли и переглядывались, не зная, как начать главный разговор.

\- Что вам еще, ребята? – Уитфилд удивленно посмотрел на них. 

Луи решился и, понизив голос, единым духом выпалил их задумку. Уитфилд слушал его, откинувшись на спинку стула и по лицу его трудно было что-то разобрать. Только пальцы иногда постукивали по столу. 

\- Морфий, - протянул он, когда Луи умолк, и в голосе его не было удивления. – А знаете, ребята… я ведь уже думал об этом.

На их лицах отразилось удивление, и Уитфилд это заметил. Он грустно усмехнулся. 

\- Не ожидали? Да, я твердо верую в Господа нашего, и всегда верил, и я хорошо помню Его заповеди… и о любви к врагам своим тоже помню. Я врач, я привык помогать людям и всегда им помогал. Всем без разбору – богатым и бедным, из своего народа и из чужого. Но я… я…

Он умолк и Луи сказал:

\- Можете ничего не объяснять, доктор, если не хотите. Да и мы поймем, если вы не захотите нам помогать. 

\- Нет, я скажу, я расскажу вам, - Уитфилд привалился к спинке стула, прикрыл глаза. – Это произошло полгода назад, когда вас тут еще не было. У нас в полку был один солдат, О’Хара. Хороший был солдат, впрочем, у нас в полку плохих и не держали, - он улыбнулся. – И вот стал он жаловаться на боль в животе. Это здесь часто бывает, учитывая, какой дрянью тут кормят. Но я все же обследовал его и решил, что это воспаление аппендикса. Ладно, я вполне мог с этим справиться. Попросил у Окавы морфия, но тот не дал, операция, мол, несложная, и так обойдетесь. Солдат, мол, должен уметь терпеть боль, иначе какой же он солдат. Ладно, что ж, мы справились и с этим. О’Хара держался молодцом, и вся операция прошла у меня образцово, как по учебнику. Зашил я ему разрез и уложил в лазарете. И тут зашел к нам Птица. Искал Окаву, который куда-то запропастился. Хотя здоровые к нам редко заходят, тут же полно всякой заразы. Окаву Птица не нашел, зато нашел О’Хару. Я точно не знаю, О’Хара то ли посмотрел на него не так, то ли сказал что – я не слышал. Птица и начал орать, а ну, мол, вставай. Я ему говорю: человек болен, сегодня была операция, а он не слушает, кричит и палкой своей размахивает. Ну, О’Хара встал, в конце концов, разрез там небольшой, встать можно. Птица его вывел на середину и говорит: «Стой прямо», а сам начал его бить. Приемы отрабатывал этой своей японской борьбы, как там ее?.. не помню, как называется. Я пытался помешать, говорил: «Он же болен, что вы делаете? Это против всех законов, и человеческих, и божеских». А он только ткнул в меня своей палкой и говорит: «Будешь мешать – пристрелю». И глаза бешеные. Сколько это продолжалось – не знаю. Наконец, он ушел. Швы у О’Хары разошлись, внутрь попала инфекция. Не спас я его…

Уитфилд умолк, а двое друзей стояли молча. Что здесь можно было сказать?

\- Я тут много чего насмотрелся и наслушался, - вновь заговорил Уитфилд. – И знаете, что я скажу? Я помогаю людям. А Птица – не человек, он - дьявольская тварь в человеческом обличье. Но морфий… морфий я вам дать не могу. Его просто нет. Окава сказал, все ушло на нужды армии. Хотя, может, он его продал на черном рынке. В любом случае, нам он не достался. 

\- Хорошая была мысль, но не вышло, - уныло сказал Тинкер и повернулся, чтобы уходить. Но Луи остановил его.

\- А если не отравить, а заразить его? – предложил он. – Здесь ведь столько всякой дряни! Верно, доктор?

Уитфилд сидел, погрузившись в свои мысли, но при словах Луи встрепенулся.

\- Это верно, - кивнул он. – Холеры, правда, нет – к нашему счастью, - он усмехнулся. - Зато дизентерии – хоть отбавляй. У меня тут два тяжелых случая. Я возьму образцы, выращу культуру. Повар – из наших, он не откажется добавить Птице в еду особый ингредиент.

Когда они выходили из лазарета, Луи ткнул друга в плечо. 

\- Ты понял, Тинк? Птица будет жрать дерьмо!

Они слишком хорошо помнили, чем закончился громкий смех несколько дней назад, поэтому лишь обменялись усмешками. 

* 103 градуса по Фаренгейту = 39,4 градуса по Цельсию.


	4. Chapter 4

Казалось, небеса были благосклонны к ним. Или, быть может, аду надоело их терзать, и демоны взяли передышку. Наступил конец месяца, близился конец года, дела Японии в войне шли все хуже, и высокое начальство завалило Птицу разными запросами, требованиями отчетов, противоречивыми приказами. Он почти весь день проводил у себя в офисе, разбирал бумаги, отвлекаясь лишь на сон и еду. 

Уитфилд, улучив момент, шепнул Луи, что передал зараженные дизентерией фекалии повару и тот понемногу добавляет их Птице в пищу. Но результатов следовало подождать. Птица был здоров как бык, почти не болел, и, чтобы пробить такой иммунитет, требовалось время. 

Луи и его друзья запасали еду в дорогу, добывая ее, где только можно. С помощью острых бамбуковых палок они протыкали мешки с рисом и насыпали рис в карманы и рукава, по ночам пробирались на кухню и крали все, что только можно. Луи опасался подходить к бассейну, но Тинкер еще не один раз поработал у шотландцев прачкой, за что они расплачивались сахаром.

В лагерь тем временем прибывали другие заключенные. Изможденные, больные, оборванные они потухшим взглядом окидывали свое новое пристанище. С одной из новых партий прибыл старик.

Конечно, здесь и многие молодые выглядели стариками, до того их измучили голод и болезни, но этот человек, и правда, был уже немолод, ему было уже шестьдесят три года. Он был одет в черную одежду священника и назвался доктором Джонсом. Не врачом, а доктором теологии. В молодости он, англичанин, жил в колониях и служил в армии, получив чин майора. Потом вышел в отставку, активно занялся религиозными делами, и даже получил ученую степень, на время вернувшись в Британию. Позже он отправился в Японию и стал миссионером. Во время войны японцы интернировали его, как подданного Британской империи и офицера запаса, и так он стал военнопленным, не сделав по японцам ни единого выстрела. 

Все это узнал Том Уэйд, у которого, англичанина, чья семья долго жила в Китае, нашлось много общих тем для разговора с доктором Джонсом. 

\- И знаете что, - говорил вечером Уэйд в бараке, - оказывается, он долго жил в Кобе и знает семью Ватанабе. 

\- Надо же, - сказал на это Фицджеральд, - повезло. Может быть, наш Ватанабе, - он усмехнулся, - будет к нему подобрее, чем к нам. 

\- Интересно, какие они, эти Ватанабе, - заметил Луи. – Какой надо быть семьей, чтобы вырастить _такое_… 

\- Я немного поспрашивал, - ответил Уэйд. – С отцом Ватанабе вышла какая-то темная история. Он не то внезапно умер, непонятно от чего, не то бросил семью и куда-то уехал. Для японцев это большой позор, поэтому семья долго скрывала его отсутствие, потом было объявлено, что он умер в поездке далеко от дома. Но жена явно что-то утаивала и недоговаривала, поэтому и ходили слухи, что он жив, но возвращаться к семье не собирается. Однако Ватанабе на этом ничего особенного не потеряли, как были богачами, так и остались. У них несколько больших гостиниц, с которых они получают неплохой доход. Все дела вела мать семейства, миссис Шизука Ватанабе. Семейство было большое, шестеро детей. Три сына и три дочери. Птица – средний сын.

\- И что же дальше? – спросил Луи у Уэйда, который замолчал. 

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Мало чего еще. Доктор Джонс не был знаком с ними близко, да и японцы – скрытная нация, не любят выставлять свои дела и чувства напоказ. Он сказал, что несколько раз разговаривал с матерью, миссис Шизукой. Она показалась ему приятной женщиной, умной, решительной. И очень любила детей, особенно сыновей. Самого Муцухиро он пару раз видел подростком, но не разговаривал. Вот и все. 

\- Будем надеяться, этих воспоминаний Птице хватит для… лучшего отношения, - подытожил Фицджеральд, и они разошлись по своим спальным местам.

Видимо, справившись с бумажным завалом, Птица решил поразмяться. На следующее утро он лично принимал поверку, а не поручил ее своему главному подручному Коно, как делал два дня до этого. Пленные втягивали головы в плечи, опускали глаза. Обращать на себя внимание Птицы, явно обозленного бумажной волокитой и военными неудачами Японии, никому не хотелось. 

Фигура доктора Джонса в черном опасно выделялась на унылом серо-желтом фоне, и после переклички Птица направился к ней. 

Луи искоса, стараясь ни в коем случае не привлечь внимания Птицы, смотрел на них. Вот Птица подошел к доктору Джонсу, сначала долго разглядывал его, потом сказал несколько слов по-японски. Джонс ответил на том же языке и слабо улыбнулся. Птица улыбнулся в ответ своей широкой, так хорошо всем знакомой здесь полубезумной улыбкой. 

И изо всех сил ударил пленного своей палкой по лицу. 

Старик упал. На его голову и плечи обрушилось еще несколько ударов. 

Вся площадь с шумом выдохнула. Пятеро охранников, стоявших перед строем, вскинули винтовки. Никто не двинулся с места. Птица поднял голову, окинул всех взглядом, развернулся и ушел к себе.

Когда Луи разжал кулаки, следы от ногтей наполнились кровью. 

\- Ублюдок, больной ублюдок! – с яростью говорил Луи Тинкеру, когда все разошлись, а доктора Джонса, бормочущего: «Что я сделал? Не понимаю. Не понимаю…», двое пленных повели на всякий случай в лазарет. – Ну ладно, мы. Мы ему не братья, не товарищи, мы – враги Японии, как он все время твердит, мы стреляли, бросали бомбы… Понятно, почему он старается отомстить, хотя это и против законов. Но здесь… Почему? Почему?!

\- Потише, а то накличешь, - Тинкер ухватил друга за плечо. – Куда это ты?

\- Да я его!.. – Луи рванулся, собираясь, похоже, идти прямо к Птице. 

\- Да стой ты! – Тинкер схватил его за руку крепче. – Ну куда ты, идиот?! Забыл, что неделю назад было? Да он тебя пристрелит, и все! Успокойся, ты, сумасшедший итальяшка!

Несколько пленных, слышавшие обрывки их разговора, подошли ближе, отрезая Луи от кабинета Птицы. 

\- Все, Луи, успокойся! – Тинкер продолжал увещевать друга, вцепившись в него, как клещ. – Все, что могли, мы сделали. Скоро Птица заплатит. А если ты пойдешь сейчас, все пойдет насмарку. Сам погибнешь, других погубишь. Видишь, охранник на нас уже косится.

Один из японцев, и правда, смотрел в их сторону. Охрана пресекала любые беспорядки и действовала жестко. Если бы Луи затеял драку, их обоих бы сильно избили, потом бы пошло разбирательство, допросы, обыски. Вся их подготовка к побегу пошла бы прахом. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Луи сквозь зубы, перестав вырываться. – Пусти, Тинк, я уже понял. 

Пора было приниматься за обычную работу – полные до краев уборные уже ожидали их.

На следующее утро Птица не вышел из своей комнаты. Уэйд, который, как староста, многое знал, к тому же неплохо понимал японский, принес весть, что Птица заболел.

\- Дизентерия, - говорил он товарищам, - и очень тяжелая. Температура сразу подскочила до ста пяти*. А в уборную ему надо летать на ракете. Ревет от боли, как буйвол, чуть не плачет. 

Луи и Тинкер переглянулись. Потом Луи заметил, что капитан Фицджеральд внимательно на них смотрит, впрочем, он ничего не сказал.

Трое друзей никому не говорили о побеге. Не то чтобы они боялись доноса – доносчиков среди пленных не водилось, а если бы и завелся кто, с ним бы быстро расправились – но кто-то мог проболтаться случайно. Да и подставлять под удар своего командира, капитана Фицджеральда, им не хотелось. Если бы возникли подозрения, если бы их попытка кончилась неудачей, Фицджеральду легче было бы честно сказать, что он ничего не знал.

Птица вызвал к себе английского врача. Видно, он не очень доверял врачебному опыту соотечественника, к тому же, Окава уже два вечера подряд сильно напивался и был не в том состоянии, чтобы лечить больных. 

Вечером Тинкер под предлогом больного зуба отправился к Уитфилду узнать подробности. Вскоре он делился новостями с друзьями.

\- Все-таки Птица что-то подозревает, - рассказывал он Луи и Биллу. – Заставил Уитфилда первым пить лекарство, которое тот ему приготовил. Он выпил.

\- А дальше что? – спросил Харрис. – Может, - произнес он с надеждой, - Птица и вовсе сдохнет?

\- Это вряд ли, - вздохнул Тинкер. – Уитфилд говорит, слишком крепкий организм. К тому же, его лечат. Это нас можно оставить подыхать и ничего не делать, для себя у Птицы лекарства есть. Но все может быть, конечно. 

\- А сколько он проболеет? – спросил Луи. 

\- Может, недели две, - ответил Тинкер.

\- Нам надо торопиться, - озабоченно сказал Луи. – Хорошо бы все провернуть, пока он валяется в постели. 

\- Еды у нас довольно, - сказал Тинкер. – На перелет, во всяком случае, хватит. Поэтому я все-таки голосую за самолет. 

\- Там посмотрим, - сказал Луи. – Но нам еще нужны весла. И нож. Ох, как мы без ножа на плоту намучились!

\- Жалко, этот япошка с лодкой сейчас не рыбачит, - сказал Харрис. – Посмотрели бы, куда он весла прячет. А так, не обыскивать же весь лагерь!

\- Как бы он и лодку свою не спрятал, - с тревогой произнес Луи. – Зима начинается. Надо действовать быстрее. 

Луи вызвался брить и стричь охранников. За это ему давали дополнительную порцию риса, к тому же, у него был доступ к инструментам. Он плохо умел пользоваться опасной бритвой, поэтому сначала потренировался на себе и своих товарищах. К его удивлению, охранники просили брить не только лицо, но и лоб. Похоже, такова была японская мода. 

Он следил за охранниками, мечтая украсть у кого-нибудь нож. Не так трудно было это сделать, труднее было скрыть, что именно он это сделал. Любое подозрение могло окончиться слишком плохо. 

Но в конце концов ему повезло. Дисциплина в лагере с болезнью Птицы изрядно ухудшилась. Охрана, доставшая в городе саке, часто напивалась за исключением разве что часовых. Один охранник по прозвищу Придурок явился к Луи на бритье в сильном подпитии, так что даже чуть не уснул на стуле. Луи заметил, что у него из кармана выглядывает рукоять складного ножа. После бритья Придурок, пошатываясь, направился прямо к уборной, и Луи двинулся за ним, делая вид, что тоже хочет посетить отхожее место. 

Все складывалось очень удачно: Придурок был настолько пьян, что уснул, сидя на толчке. Вокруг никого не было. Осторожно приблизившись к нему, Луи аккуратно вытащил нож из кармана, а потом поспешил уйти. Проснувшись, охранник подумает, что уронил нож в уборной и вряд ли будет его там искать. 

Луи глубоко вздохнул. Скоро они уйдут отсюда и, даже если их предприятие кончится неудачей, по крайней мере, они сами будут вершить свою судьбу. 

*105 градусов по Фаренгейту = 40,6 градусов по Цельсию.


	5. Chapter 5

Но полоса везения редко продолжается долго. Они никак не могли найти весла, не могли придумать, чем их заменить. Если бы их унесло в море на этой утлой лодчонке, то они бы утонули или снова попали в руки японцев.

\- Живым я им больше не дамся, - мрачно сказал Луи, когда они по сотому разу обсуждали, как им пересечь пролив. – Лучше прыгну в воду. 

\- У тебя мысли, как у настоящего японца, - фыркнул Тинкер. – Это они живыми не сдаются – или, по крайней мере, так говорят. Но мы – нет, мы выживем и вернемся домой, им назло! 

\- Первое, что сделаю дома – выпью, - мечтательно сказал Харрис. – И подцеплю хорошенькую девчонку! 

\- Гляди-ка, Билл, ты выучился читать мысли! – Луи редко подолгу бывал в подавленном настроении. – Я думал о том же самом.

\- И я, - улыбнулся Тинкер. – После войны приезжайте ко мне в Нью-Йорк, я вас с такими цыпочками познакомлю! 

\- Нет, лучше давайте ко мне в Лос-Анджелес, - предложил Луи. – У нас теплее. А после вашего Нью-Йорка я, помнится, заболел плевритом, едва вылечился.

\- А я бы куда угодно поехал, хоть на Аляску, жить с эскимосами и медведями, лишь бы в Штаты, - сказал Харрис. – Лишь бы отсюда выбраться. 

\- Вот-вот, - кивнул Луи. – А для этого надо сесть в нашу лодку. Сделаем в конце концов весла из досок. 

Но на следующее утро Тинкер проснулся почти лишившись голоса. Его бил сильный озноб. Это была жесточайшая ангина – слишком много времени провел он холодными вечерами у бассейна, стирая белье. Он виновато смотрел на склонившихся над ним Луи и Билла и едва слышно прохрипел:

\- Простите…

\- Ничего, Тинк, - Луи помог другу встать, чтобы отвести его в лазарет на попечение доброго доктора Уитфилда. – Ничего, ты выздоровеешь, голос к тебе вернется, и ты еще споешь на похоронах Птицы. 

Но вопреки их надеждам, Птица, наоборот, выздоравливал. То, что убило бы десятерых, ему, казалось, было нипочем. Температура у него упала, и он уже начал выходить из своей комнаты. 

То, что он увидел снаружи, ему не понравилось. Охранники в его отсутствие совсем распустились, напивались даже на дежурстве на вышках. Дела у Японии на фронте шли совсем плохо. Токио бомбили чуть ли не ежедневно, что можно было наблюдать прямо из лагеря. Дворец императора самолеты обходили стороной – вряд ли союзникам был настолько ценен сам император, чуть ли не обожествляемый своими подданными, но они хорошо понимали, в какую ярость придут солдаты, если пострадает их обожаемый кумир. Японцы и так не горели желанием сдаваться, несмотря на явное поражение, а тут они будут драться до последнего, даже женщины и подростки станут воинами.

Но это было единственным утешением. Не склонные щадить врагов, японцы считали, что и с ними после поражения поступят так же. Перебьют всех, кто сопротивляется, а остальных обратят в рабов. Побуждая солдат сражаться, правительство поддерживало подобные настроения. Охранники читали об этом в газетах, некоторые из них говорили об этом с пленными, одни – со страхом, ища у пленных заступничества в будущем, другие – со злобой и яростью. Последние готовы были перебить всех заключенных, чтобы отомстить победителям и не дать им насладиться полным триумфом.

Среди них был, конечно же, и Птица. 

Окрепнув настолько, чтобы снова взять власть в свои руки, он устроил среди пленных настоящий террор. Наказанные не переводились, избитые, они стояли на главном плацу с утренней поверки до вечерней. Птица врывался в бараки и устраивал избиения буквально за все – за взгляд, за невольную улыбку, за недостаточно низкий поклон. Если нарушений не было, он их придумывал. 

Луи вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, и как мог, прятался от Птицы, потому что тот придирался к нему особенно часто. Он пытался выдержать все несуразные требования надзирателя хотя бы для виду, но его гордость то и дело вскипала. Он не мог, да и не хотел убрать ненависть из взгляда, не мог не сжимать кулаки, мечтая о том, как бы он ответил на все удары и оскорбления так, чтобы это Птица валялся лицом в грязи и стонал от боли. 

Но надо было терпеть. Ради летающих в небе новых бомбардировщиков, ради взрывов во вражеской столице, которые казались пленным самой прекрасной на свете музыкой, ради родных и любимых, которые ждали на родине, надо было терпеть. И Луи терпел. Свист ремня Птицы, тяжелая пряжка, летящая в лицо, снились ему по ночам, но он сжимал зубы и старался пережить еще один день и не сорваться.

Они с Харрисом кое-как соорудили подобия весел из досок. Луи надеялся, что они будут пригодны для короткого путешествия через пролив. Приближался один из национальных праздников Японии – день рождения Императора. Луи надеялся, что в этот день охранники напьются и можно будет перебраться через ограду. 

Тинкер выздоравливал, а Луи не находил себе места, готовясь покинуть лагерь. Так или иначе – он был уверен, что не вернется. Может быть, они утонут в море, а может, их расстреляют – все равно, это была жизнь и борьба, а не тихое медленное угасание среди боли и унижений, которое ждало их здесь. Он чувствовал страшную радость, сугубое волнение, прохватывавшее его до самого нутра. Похожие ощущения возникали у него во время боевых вылетов, когда судьба самолета, его экипажа, часто висела на волоске Но тогда он чувствовал себя полным до краев, остро наслаждался каждым движением и вздохом, которые могли стать последними. 

Птица решил встретить день рождения Императора достойно. Не только сами японцы, но и пленные, которых здесь считали такими же «слугами Императора», как и весь народ островов, должны были по достоинству показать себя в этот день. Так он заявил на одной из утренних поверок, пока пленные тряслись в лохмотьях на холодном ветру. 

Изо дня в день Птица выстраивал всех заключенных, кроме больных, на плацу и заставлял их маршировать, кланяться, отдавать честь так, как будто их ждал смотр в императорском дворце – что, разумеется, ни в коем случае не предполагалось. Но он, быть может, вспоминал времена, когда сам служил в императорской гвардии и, видимо, рассчитывал туда вернуться.

Никому из пленных, голодных, замерзших и измученных, идея кланяться вражескому вождю – замененному в лагере портретом – хорошей не казалось, но выбирать не приходилось. Не хотелось и думать, как Птица, и так озлобленный, ответит на откровенное неповиновение, так что пленным оставалось только выражать свое раздражение другими способами. Одни вполголоса честили императора последними словами, самыми мягкими из которых были «этот сукин сын Факихито», другие развлекались тем, что пускали ветры именно в момент поклона портрету, что называли «салютом в честь Хирохито». 

Луи с Биллом в нетерпении считали дни до праздника. Тинкер уже оправился, хотя Уитфилд еще держал его в лазарете – он никогда не упускал случая дать пленным отдохнуть и укрыть от Птицы. 

Луи никогда не был равнодушен к бедам других, а сейчас, мечтая о жизни на родине или просто о свободном плавании по океану, он особенно остро ощущал боль и отчаяние, пропитавшие самый воздух этого проклятого места. Все больше ему хотелось напоследок отомстить Птице, расстроить его планы, спасти кого-нибудь от его злобы, и он с трудом сдерживал отчаянные порывы. 

Всем приходилось нелегко, но доктору Джонсу было хуже многих других. Он был старше остальных, не отличался крепким здоровьем, а плохая кормежка и скотские условия лагеря и вовсе его доконали. Из-за холода у него начались сильные приступы радикулита, руки и ноги у него жестоко болели, но это не могло избавить его от маршировки. Его движения даже на фоне остальных были особо неловкими и медленными.

Птицу это злило. Он кричал на доктора Джонса, а то и бил его – то кулаком, то палкой. От этого старик становился еще более неловким и все повторялось. 

Луи только сжимал кулаки, искоса наблюдая за расправой. Он уже не удивлялся: похоже, Уитфилд был прав, Птица – просто «дьявольская тварь», а не человек, и ведет себя соответственно. Луи переполняла ярость, но что он мог сделать? Только надеяться, что вскоре война закончится и все получат то, что заслужили. 

Оставался всего день до императорского праздника и именно поэтому Птица ярился больше обычного. Он думал о празднествах во дворце – скромных по расходам, ибо дела у Японии шли плохо – но достойных, торжественных, выверенных до последней точки. Самые рослые, крепкие и здоровые японские солдаты вышагивают четко, тянут носок, берут на караул и салютуют, кланяются императору, который смотрит на них благосклонно, одетый в парадную форму по европейскому образцу. 

А что здесь? Один рост у этих проклятых иностранцев и есть. Сил уже не осталось – горбятся да шатаются, еле таскают ноги, уважения никакого нет, да никогда и не было, почтения к императору – тем более. Пучат свои дурацкие круглые глаза, да, наверное, смеются про себя, думая, что скоро победят. 

\- Салют! – заорал Птица, встав перед выстроившимися на плацу заключенными, и все пленные вскинули руки в приветствии. Движение было нестройным, несогласованным, одно издевательство над императором и над ним самим.

Особенно неловко поднял руку старик в черном, старый знакомый, которого Муцухиро запомнил по его нескольким визитам в их дом, давным-давно, когда ему было всего одиннадцать лет. Тогда человек в черном ему сразу не понравился, он хоть и улыбался, но путался в правилах приличия, не проявлял достаточного уважения. Кроме того, старший брат тогда сказал Муцухиро, что этот черный человек – как и все иностранцы – хочет отвратить японцев от почитания предков, убедить не считать императора божественным, а поклоняться какому-то полуголому бродяге, распятому на кресте. Брат показал и картинку с этим распятым. Муцухиро стало противно, его начало подташнивать, и он едва не проявил неуважение к матери и семье на вечерней трапезе. Пришлось срочно просить у матери дозволения уйти с семейного ужина, а он очень любил это время, когда они располагались по-домашнему на татами вокруг низенького столика, мать своими изящными руками разливала всем чай и подсовывала детям самые лакомые кусочки. После ужина мать и сестры часто пели, а он или старший брат подыгрывали им на сямисэне.

При воспоминании о доме на Муцухиро навалилась тоска, и оттого он пришел в еще большое раздражение, оглядывая постылые окрестности. Не на что даже посмотреть, чтобы насладиться видом! А уж с кем здесь приходится общаться! Здесь были самые тупые и слабые солдаты, непригодные для службы на фронте, такие же офицеры – неясно, за что им вообще присваивали звания! – а уж о невежах-военнопленных и говорить нечего.

Он еще раз скомандовал отдать салют. Взметнулся нестройный лес рук, а старик в черном и вовсе не смог достаточно поднять руку, уронив ее на полпути. Ничего не выходит! Полное неуважение к императору. Птица почувствовал, что в нем закипает ярость, требующая немедленного выхода. Сейчас кое-кто поплатится за отсутствие должного уважения. 

\- Вольно! Разойтись! – скомандовал он и быстро направился прямо к доктору Джонсу. 

\- Стоять! – приказал он старику и тот остановился, со страхом глядя на Птицу. Он уже ничего хорошего не ожидал от прежнего знакомца, да и слишком многое видел в лагере, чтобы питать какие-то иллюзии. 

Птица несколько секунд разглядывал его, потом махнул рукой в сторону своего кабинета.

\- Иди туда! – приказал он, и они вместе отправились к жилищу охраны. 

Заключенные расходились по своим баракам. Уже стемнело, вскоре должен был прозвучать отбой. Луи медлил, глядя на окно кабинета Птицы. Тинкер, которого сегодня уже выписали из лазарета, потянул его за руку внутрь. Луи остался на месте.

\- Что он с ним сделает? – с тревогой спросил он.

Тинкер только вздохнул.

\- Вряд ли будет поить чаем с конфетами, - мрачно сказал он. – Хотя иногда он так делал раньше с другими пленными офицерами – так говорят. Но что-то я думаю, это не тот случай. Боюсь, мы скоро об этом узнаем. Идем, Луи, - он вновь потянул друга, - нам надо набраться сил. 

Луи неохотно уступи ему, но с лица его не сходила тревога. Он многое уже здесь видел и испытал, но никак не мог привыкнуть воспринимать жестокие обычаи лагеря равнодушно.

Тинкер оказался прав и вскоре они все узнали. Новости принес осведомленный о многом Уэйд.

\- Плохо дело, ребята, - сказал он собравшимся вокруг встревоженным пленным. – Птица велел доктору Джонсу встать на улице, напротив того дерева, что растет у окна его кабинета. И отдавать этому дереву честь, крича: «Салют!» И так всю ночь. Еще и пальто ему велел снять и забрал. Сказал что-то вроде того, что тот будет усерднее стараться, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Вокруг раздались негодующие возгласы. Наказание злосчастного старого священника, который при всем желании не мог бы выполнить приказов Птицы, возмутило всех, даже самых равнодушных и смирившихся. Если бы Птица оказался сейчас в бараке, он бы многое узнал о своей родословной, привычках и желаемой дальнейшей судьбе. 

Луи протолкался поближе к Уэйду.

\- А что, сам Птица там сидит? – спросил он.

\- Нет, ушел к себе в комнату, - ответил тот. – Но оставил там Коно для присмотра.

\- Понятно, - Луи пошел к своему месту. Тинкер, слышавший их разговор, подошел к нему.

\- Ты это что задумал? – спросил он с подозрением. – Я же тебя знаю. К чему эти вопросы, кто там остался?

Луи с досадой вздохнул.

\- И все-то ты соображаешь, - проворчал он. – Ладно, тебе скажу. Он же там замерзнет насмерть. Пойду, отдам ему свое пальто, все лучше будет. 

Тинкер только покачала головой.

\- Ты же слышал – Коно там, - сказал он. – Думаешь, он тебе это позволит?

\- Я думаю, он тоже захочет согреться, - ответил Луи. – Вряд ли он будет торчать снаружи всю ночь. Найдет где-нибудь теплое местечко и заснет. 

\- А если Птица явится? Или кто другой? 

\- Буду надеяться, никто не явится.

\- Ты себе представляешь, что Птица с тобой сделает, если там обнаружит?

\- Представлял бы, если бы был этим сукиным сыном, - усмехнулся Луи. – А так – нет, мне воображение отказывает. Как хочешь, а я пойду. 

Тинкер сложил руки на груди, отказываясь от спора. 

\- Ладно, не буду тебе мешать. Не вызывать же охрану, чтобы тебя остановить, а по-другому ты не остановишься, - сказал он. – Положимся на твою удачу, Счастливчик Луи.

\- Только это нам и остается, - улыбнулся Луи. 

Вскоре прозвучал отбой. Луи сделал вид, что ложится спать, впрочем, поскольку было уже холодно, все спали в одежде. Входная дверь на ночь запиралась, но это было, скорее, для вида. Барак был построен из хлипких досок, повсюду зияли дыры. В одном месте, как раз недалеко от постели Луи, доски разошлись и в дыру мог пролезть худой человек – толстых, впрочем, в лагере не водилось. Пользовались этой возможностью редко: бродить по лагерю ночью запрещалось и нарушителя ждало суровое наказание.

Усталые люди быстро заснули, и Луи потихоньку поднялся. На самом деле, конечно, даже если бы кто и заметил его, то не стал бы звать охрану и доносить, но чем меньше людей знало о его затее, тем лучше. Птица назначал суровые наказания и по меньшим поводам. 

Аккуратно раздвинув доски, Луи выбрался наружу. Ночь была темной, луны на небе не было, да еще и набежали тучи, из которых падал редкий снег. Было очень холодно, Луи ежился в своем пальто, с содроганием думая, каково доктору Джонсу в одной рубашке.

В лагере было темно: действовали законы о ночных затемнениях, чтобы избежать бомбардировок. Только на вышках вниз падали конусы света, освещая ограду. Это было Луи на руку. Стоя у стены барака, он осторожно выглянул за угол, но никого, кроме часовых на вышках, не заметил. Он медленно двинулся к помещению охраны, стараясь прятаться в самых глубоких тенях. 

Как он и рассчитывал, рядом с кабинетом Птицы оказался только один человек и это был злосчастный доктор Джонс. Ни Коно, ни кого-то из японцев поблизости видно не было. 

В одном Птица оказался прав: как ни был слаб и болен доктор Джонс, холод вынуждал его двигаться, хотя такой салют можно было назвать лишь жалкой пародией на воинские почести. Но, конечно, Птица ставил себе целью не научить чему-то больного старика, а просто поиздеваться над беззащитным.

Еще раз выругав про себя Птицу, всех японцев скопом и самые японские острова, Луи осторожно огляделся по сторонам. Никого. Только ветер тоскливо свистел, пытаясь вырвать из крыш и стен плохо прикрепленные доски.

Глубоко вздохнув, Луи выбрался из тени стены и подошел к доктору. Тот, увидев приближающуюся тень, вздрогнул и невольно вжал голову в плечи, думая, что идет кто-то из его мучителей.

\- Не бойтесь, доктор, это я, Луи, - вполголоса произнес Луи, подходя поближе. 

\- Ах-х-х, - доктор Джонс опустил руки и расслабился, повернувшись к Луи лицом.

\- А где Коно? – Луи не думал, что подручный Птицы вылезет из своего убежища до самого утра, но мало ли что. Вдруг ему срочно захочется в уборную. 

\- Там, - хрипло произнес доктор Джонс и указал на небольшую кладовку рядом с кабинетом Птицы. 

\- Понятно, - Луи теперь держал дверь кладовки в поле зрения, рассчитывая в случае появления Коно быстро сбежать в темноту. 

Он снял пальто и протянул его доктору Джонсу.

\- Наденьте, доктор, - сказал он. – Не то замерзнете здесь.

\- А вы к-к-как? – спросил его старик, нерешительно протягивая руку. Рука заметно дрожала. 

\- Я пойду к себе и у меня есть одеяло, - улыбнулся ему Луи. – Берите. Утром, за час до побудки, я его заберу. Никто ничего не узнает.

\- С-с-с-пасиб-бо, - доктор Джонс взял пальто. Он с трудом попал в рукава. – С-с-спас-сиб-бо. А П-п-тица?

\- Он тоже ничего не узнает, - пожал плечами Луи. – Все будет хорошо.

\- П-п-птица, - повторил доктор Джонс. – П-п-п…

Он с ужасом смотрел куда-то поверх правого плеча Луи. Луи медленно повернулся. 

Птица стоял футах в пятнадцати от них. Мягкий свежевыпавший снег заглушил его шаги. Он стоял и смотрел прямо на Луи. Молча, растягивая губы в своей сумасшедшей усмешке. Ветер утих. Снежинки, кружась, падали на кепи и плечи Птицы, покрывая его фигуру мерцающим серебристым ореолом.

Он сделал медленный шаг к Луи. Второй. Все так же молча.

Повернуться и бежать? Бессмысленно. Умолять о пощаде? Бессмысленно и к тому же унизительно. Нет уж. 

Кулаки Луи сжались и он весь напрягся. Все расчеты, вся осторожность, все мысли о выживании любой ценой, даже все давно лелеемые планы побега – все вылетело у него из головы. Пусть Птица подойдет поближе. Он не ожидает сопротивления. Пусть подойдет еще немного. Луи прыгнет на него. Может, получится отобрать палку или даже пистолет. Это смертельно опасно, это почти безнадежно, но, может, ему удастся избавить мир от «дьявольской твари» и больше никто никогда не пострадает… Даже если Луи расстреляют, оно того стоит.

Еще немного… И вдруг сзади раздался скрип двери, крик и на голову Луи обрушился сильный удар.

Он не удержался на ногах, упал, хотя и не потерял сознания, но голова загудела и на несколько мгновений он утратил контроль над телом. Кто-то схватил его за шиворот и рывком поднял, заламывая руки назад. Когда Луи смог двигаться по своей воле, оказалось, что под локти сзади у него подсунута палка и кто-то крепко его держит. Луи слегка повернул голову и увидел ухмыляющегося Коно. Ну, конечно. Он не то услышал их разговор с доктором Джонсом, не то каким-то шестым чувством почуял приближение начальства, проснулся и вышел. Как раз вовремя. Вовремя для Птицы.

Тот продолжал улыбаться, приблизившись к Луи вплотную. Птица поднял левую руку и потрепал Луи по щеке, как будто ласково. А в следующую секунду изо всех сил ударил его правым кулаком в лицо. 

Еще удар – теперь другой рукой. Из носа Луи хлынула кровь. Снова удар. Теперь кровоточила и разбитая нижняя губа. Следующий удар обрушился на правое ухо. 

Луи решил, что в ухе у него звенит от удара, но Птица вдруг поднял голову, глядя прямо вверх. Он тоже услышал шум, шум с неба. Шум самолетных моторов.

Подкрыльные огни были закрыты маскировкой, в темноте не было видно никаких знаков, но Луи был уверен: это самолеты его товарищей. Его народа. Американские самолеты, о которых так тосковал его друг-пилот Тинкер, да и он сам. 

Птица с удивлением смотрел на гудящие машины – ни разу самолеты не подлетали так близко к Омори. Он нахмурился, пробормотал что-то по-японски – и ночь взорвалась.

Кто-то из летчиков счел тусклые огни лагеря подходящей целью. Одна, вторая, третья… шестая бомба, свистя, летели вниз. Первые две упали в море, еще одна – на безлюдный пляж, но три других взорвались на территории лагеря. Грохот сотряс тихую ночь. Во все стороны полыхнул огонь, полетели искры, сухие деревянные здания быстро загорелись. 

Завыла сирена воздушной тревоги, из здания охраны выскочило несколько полуодетых фигур. Птица что-то заорал по-японски и Луи почувствовал, что его отпускают. Но не успел он хоть что-то предпринять, как на голову ему снова обрушился удар и он рухнул, погрузившись в темноту. 

Луи очнулся на чем-то твердом, но сухом, совсем не похожем на снег и грязь. Руки нащупали доски и край одеяла. Он осторожно открыл глаза. Вокруг было довольно светло, жидкий тусклый свет зимнего утра просачивался в барак сквозь многочисленные щели. Голова и все лицо у Луи болели, в правом ухе, наполовину оглохшем, звенело, но двигался он свободно. 

Он приподнялся и сел, увидев сидящего на соседних нарах улыбающегося Тинкера. 

\- А-а-а, очнулся, слава богу, - сказал тот веселым голосом. – Ну вот и хорошо.

\- А что… что случилось? - Луи огляделся. В бараке больше никого не было.

\- Ты проспал самое веселье, парень, - Тинкер хлопнул Луи по плечу. – Тут такое было! Бомбы с неба падают, сирены воют, япошки бегают, огонь, дым… Чуешь запах?

Луи потянул носом, и правда, слабый запах дыма, уже рассеявшегося, витал в воздухе. 

\- Чую, - ответил он. – А как… я тут оказался?

\- Обижаешь, дружок, - хмыкнул Тинкер. – Я же знал, куда ты пошел. Когда началась вся эта кутерьма, нас выгнали тушить пожар. Суматоха была такая, что никто не смотрел особо, что мы делаем. Ну я позвал Харриса и мы пошли к кабинету Птицы. А там ты валяешься в отключке, на снегу. Доктор Джонс прикрыл тебя твоим же пальто. Мы тебя и унесли оттуда, и доктора с собой прихватили, все равно Птице не до вас было. Да и всем япошкам. Тут едва все затушили, больше япошки старались, а мы для виду – пусть бы все сгорело к чертям! – Тинкер хлопнул себя по колену. – Но есть на свете справедливость: ни одна бомба в бараки не попала, одна во дворе взорвалась, другая – у охраны, третья угодила в самую вышку… За ограду можно было пробраться запросто, но… - Тинкер с сожалением цокнул языком.

\- Э-э-э, - до Луи стало медленно доходить, - у нас все было готово, но вы… вы никуда не пошли, ничего не сделали – только из-за меня? Упустили такой случай! В лодку и готово!

Тинкер задумчиво смерил Луи взглядом.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - я обычно друзей в беде не бросаю, а за такие предложения – бью морду. Но насчет твоей морды Птица уже постарался, так что я просто скажу: ты, Луи, дурак, если думаешь, что мы могли так сделать! Бежать – так вместе! Или вообще никому. К тому же, ограду не так быстро починят и… Смекаешь? – он снова похлопал Луи по плечу.

\- Смекаю, - Луи тоже улыбнулся. Не все было еще потеряно. Голова болела, но по опыту он знал, что к вечеру оправится. Тогда можно будет и бежать.

\- Мы тебя сюда принесли, лазарет переполнен жженными япошками, - ухмыльнулся Тинкер. – А сегодня утром всех выгнали убирать остатки пожара, но я потом попросился тебя навестить, охранник был невредный, позволил. И вот я тут сидел, пока ты не очнулся. Скоро обед уже. 

\- А что с доктором Джонсом? – cпросил Луи. 

\- Мы и его уложили в постель. Простудился он и немного не в себе… но, вроде, должен поправиться. Да, чуть не забыл! – Тинкер говорил весело, будто находился на офицерской вечеринке. - Самые главные новости!

\- Хорошая и плохая? – спросил Луи.

\- Только хорошая! – ответил Тинкер.

\- Их император окочурился? Ему ведь вчера поднесли подарочков на день рождения! – предположил Луи.

\- Черт с ним, с императором! – воскликнул Тинкер. – Лучше! Птица уехал сегодня утром. И не просто уехал, а насовсем. Перевели его куда-то. 

\- Что? – Луи показалось, что он ослышался, тем более, в правом ухе слух еще не восстановился. Он потряс головой.

\- Да, вот так! – Тинкер буквально сиял. – Сегодня утром явился из Токио какой-то офицер, посмотрел тут на все и отдал Птице пакет. А потом все выяснилось: ему приказали ехать в другой лагерь, где-то в глубине страны, в горах. Сегодня же. Ну, он собрался и поминай, как звали. Никто из нас не заплакал, конечно. Из япошек, впрочем, тоже. Коно пока оставили за главного, но потом пришлют кого-то другого. 

\- Странно, - сказал Луи, оглядывая Тинкера с головы до ног. 

\- Что? – c недоумением поднял брови тот. 

\- Ты слишком тощий, - ответил Луи. – И у тебя нет длинной белой бороды. И красного кафтана. Но провалиться мне на этом месте, если хоть раз Санта-Клаус делал мне лучший подарок к Рождеству! 

Тинкер захохотал.

\- Да уж! – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – На Санта-Клауса я точно не похож. Но благодарить за подарок надо не меня, а может даже самого их императора. Ну или какую-то большую шишку. Видно, испугались: ведь когда наши сюда доберутся и вскроются все их здешние делишки, то не поздоровится никому – ни Птице, ни тем, кто это все допускал. Вот и убрали его подальше. 

\- Да-а-а, - Луи покачал головой, все еще не избавившись от радостного удивления. – Сплошь хорошие новости, ты прав. 

\- А ты все-таки оказался Счастливчиком, - сказал другу Тинкер. – Все тебе сошло с рук в конце концов. 

Вдруг прозвенел гонг.

\- Эге, что это они вдруг, - сказал Тинкер и пошел к двери. На улице что-то кричали по-японски и по-английски. Он быстро вернулся к Луи.

\- Идти можешь? – cпросил он. – Созывают всех построиться. Какое-то объявление. Должны собраться все, кто может ходить.

\- Сейчас, - Луи встал, пошатываясь. Голова болела уже меньше и чувствовал он себя не та уж плохо. – Идем.

Тинкер поддержал его под руку и они вместе вышли на главный плац, где выстроились все, кто мог ходить хотя бы на костылях.

Выйдя из барака, Луи закашлялся – тут дым еще не рассеялся до конца, хотя огонь везде был потушен. Самое дальнее от вход помещение охраны, где жили простые солдаты, было разрушено, большая часть обломков была уже убрана. В ограде зияла довольно большая дыра и там суетились люди – только японцы и ни одного пленного. Луи увидел, как многие из его товарищей украдкой поглядывают на эту дыру. Свобода – пусть за оградой простиралась вражеская земля – манила больше всего на свете. 

Наконец все выстроились в несколько рядов. Луи встал рядом с Тинкером, недалеко от них пристроился и Харрис, бросив вопросительный взгляд на друзей. Но сказать ему что-то уже было нельзя, Коно вышел и встал перед пленными.

Коно, хотя и немного понимал английский, но сам на нем не говорил, поэтому он подозвал к себе Фицджеральда, чтобы тот переводил.

\- Смирно! – заорал Коно по-японски – все прекрасно знали эту команду и тут же поспешили ее выполнить, как смогли.

\- Заключенные! – Коно говорил фразу, потом ждал, пока ее переведут на английский, и говорил снова. – Мы все – слуги Императора. Вы хорошо послужили Императору, потушив пожар. Но вы должны помнить о дисциплине и уважении. Уважение – прежде всего. Дисциплина – прежде всего. Вы должны выполнять все наши приказы. Кто нарушит хоть один приказ – будет сурово наказан. За попытку побега – расстрел. Также за одного бежавшего будут расстреляны десять оставшихся. Все. Вольно! Разойтись.

\- Вот и все… - вполголоса сказал Билл.

\- Плохая новость, - с глухим смешком сказал Луи. – Плохая новость…

\- У нас будут крылья. Будут. Будут, - как заклинание твердил Тинкер.

С равнодушного стылого неба на них сыпался редкий снег.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотя я и написала «отклонения от канона» и, конечно, весь рассказ в целом является выдумкой, но многие события и детали имели место быть если не в фильме, то в реальной жизни, и я почерпнула их из воспоминаний самого Замперини и книги Хилленбранд. Шутку со слабительной жвачкой Луи, и правда, сыграл со своими пилотами. Трое друзей (Луи, Тинкер и Харрис) действительно строили планы побега и реально готовились к нему (сначала была идея угнать самолет, потом – катер), но забросили ее из-за приказа о расстреле за побег не только самих беглецов, но кого-то из оставшихся (но это происходило еще до их знакомства с Птицей, в другом лагере). Птица был куда худшим монстром, чем даже показано в фильме, Луи он ненавидел особенно яро (из зависти к его славе, да и потому, что тот отказался стать пропагандистом), поэтому делал так, как у меня и описано: останавливал на улице (либо приходил в барак), придирался к какой-нибудь мелочи (или ложно обвинял в нарушении правил) и бил либо издевался как-то еще. Правда и про отработку приемов дзюдо на прооперированном пленном (но о его судьбе не сказано – надеюсь, она была лучше, чем здесь описано, и он выжил), и про избиения и издевательства над стариком-священником, который жил в Японии (он действительно знал семью Ватанабе до войны). Правда и про заговор с целью отравления Птицы и заражение его дизентерией врачом (но его организм справился с болезнью).


End file.
